


Errores y recompensas

by begok



Series: Calendario de adviento 2019 [12]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Evak - Freeform, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21767881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begok/pseuds/begok
Summary: Hunde la cabeza en el colchón, intentando ahogar los gemidos, mientras escucha los jadeos de su novio contra su espalda y el pelo rubio de Even le cosquillea en los hombros.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim & Isak Valtersen, Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Series: Calendario de adviento 2019 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558480
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Errores y recompensas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NoRegrets104](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoRegrets104/gifts).



> Post series
> 
> Fandom: Skam  
> Pairing: Isak/Even  
> Prompt: Muerte
> 
> La idea del crossover con Sherlock me la guardo, por si acaso.

Sus brazos no resisten más su peso ni la fuerza de las embestidas así que se deja caer, permitiendo que sean sus hombros los que le sostengan mientras sus manos se aferran con fuerza a las sábanas y su cuerpo se estremece cada vez que las caderas de Even chocan contra su culo.

Hunde la cabeza en el colchón, intentando ahogar los gemidos, mientras escucha los jadeos de su novio contra su espalda y el pelo rubio de Even le cosquillea en los hombros.

Una de las manos de Even se clava en su cadera, la otra recorre su espalda y su pecho y su brazo y su cuello antes de descender por su abdomen y perderse entre sus piernas. Isak tiene que morder las sábanas para ahogar los jadeos que esas caricias le provocan.

Nota el cuerpo pesado, los músculos agarrotados, la respiración agitada, el corazón latiendo con tanta fuerza que cree que se le va a salir del pecho y la boca seca.

\- Even… –gime el nombre de su chico y su voz suena ronca y profunda.

Como toda respuesta, Even cambia el ángulo de sus embestidas, chocando directamente contra ese punto que hace que vea luces tras los párpados, y aumenta el ritmo y la profundidad de cada estocada. Le empieza a costar respirar y hace mucho que dejó de pensar, en ese momento no sería capaz ni de recordar su nombre.

Even acaricia la punta de su pene con el pulgar e Isak hace un sonido más parecido a un gimoteo que a un gemido, pero le da igual porque tiene ganas de llorar de puro placer cuando su novio le toca así, con toda la delicadeza del mundo, a pesar de que sus embestidas le están destrozando.

Tira de las sábanas, tapándose parte del rostro con ellas, pero Even tiene otras intenciones y mete su mano en su pelo, tirando de los mechones para obligarle a levantar la cabeza e incorporarse. Siente el brazo de su chico alrededor de su cintura, manteniendo su espalda pegada al pecho.

Toma una bocanada de aire y deja caer la cabeza contra el hombro de Even, que sostiene el peso de todo su cuerpo mientras besa su cuello y su mejilla y sigue masturbándole. Sin detenerse ni un solo segundo, haciéndole sentir sus caricias en todo el cuerpo.

Gime el nombre de Even mientras se corre, notando cómo el orgasmo le deje sin fuerzas mientras su novio embiste un par de veces más antes de que el clímax le haga jadear en su oído. El peso del cuerpo de su chico le hace caer sobre el colchón, luchando por seguir respirando.

Nota cómo Even se aparta y rueda sobre la cama y se obliga a mirar por encima de su hombro para ver al hombre que le hace perder la cabeza. Su novio está tumbado boca arriba, los ojos cerrados, la boca abierta, los labios rojos y el pelo revuelto y húmedo pegado a la frente.

Se empalmaría si no acabase de correrse.

Deja escapar un largo suspiro que hace que Even abra los ojos y le mire, con una sonrisa bailándole en los labios.

\- No me he olvidado –le dice, achinando los ojos.

No le sorprende que Even se ría, sabe que su queja no suena muy creíble cuando tiene las mejillas sonrojadas, las pupilas dilatadas y los restos de sus orgasmos sobre la piel.

\- A veces no te soporto –gruñe, girándose para darle la espalda.

Pero aún no ha conseguido acomodarse cuando los brazos de Even rodean su cintura y le tiene pegado a su espalda, respirando contra su cuello.

\- Lo siento, baby –no le ve la cara, pero puede notar la sonrisa en su voz.

Debería enfadarse con él por tomarse a broma eso, pero realmente no puede. Es incapaz de enojarse con su novio y menos por algo que sabe que realmente no es importante. Even besa su mejilla y su hombro y ríe contra su cuello mientras le abraza con tanta fuerza que casi no puede respirar.

\- Sólo te pedí una cosa antes de irme a esa conferencia. Una, Even.

\- Lo sé. Y tienes motivos para enfadarte conmigo, pero no lo he hecho a propósito.

\- Even, sólo tenías que regalarla una vez al día. ¡Una!

Nota cómo Even entierra el rostro en el hueco que forman su cuello y su hombro y su aliento le calienta la piel bajo la oreja, provocándole escalofríos.

\- Te compensaré –susurra su chico con ese tono grave y sensual que le eriza el vello de todo el cuerpo.

\- Por supuesto que me vas a compensar. Pero serás tú quien le diga a Sana que has matado su regalo.

Se gira para ver la cara de Even, todo ojos abiertos y boca desencajada.

\- Creo que el castigo es desproporcionado, Isak.

\- No, no lo es. Y no voy… –se la atascan las palabras en la garganta cuando Even comienza a frotar sus caderas contra su culo– a cambiar de idea por mucho que… –su novio baja su mano por su abdomen hasta enredar los dedos en su vello púbico– hagas eso.

Ignora la risita de Even e intenta apartar la mano de su chico antes de que llegue a su entrepierna, pero es demasiado lento y antes de que pueda pararle, su novio está acariciando su incipiente erección.

\- Se nota que estás enfadado.

\- Even… –sonaría mucho más creíble si no hubiera pronunciado el nombre acompañado por un gemido.

Con un movimiento rápido, Even le gira y se tumba sobre él, cubriéndole como si fuera una manta e inmovilizándole contra el colchón, como si Isak tuviera alguna intención de marcharse. Su novio peina los rizos húmedos y enredados de su pelo con los dedos, apartándolos de su frente mientras le mira fijamente.

\- Lo siento. Se lo diré a Sana y te compensaré. Y no hablo solo de mucho sexo, que lo tendremos –Even le guiña un ojo, provocándole otro escalofrío.

\- Más te vale Even Bech Næsheim –su novio se ríe, con una risa burbujeante y contagiosa.

\- ¿Mi nombre completo? –asiente, mordiéndose el labio para contener la sonrisa–. Eso suena grave.

\- Lo es –Even pone la mano en su barbilla y tira hacia abajo para obligarle a soltar su labio.

\- Entonces, tendré que solucionarlo –Even se inclina y le besa, mordiéndole el labio que antes apretaba entre sus dientes, para luego lamerlo.

Antes de que Even deje de besarle, a Isak ya se le ha olvidado la planta, Sana y cualquier cosa que no sea su novio acariciando cada rincón de su cuerpo.


End file.
